


A Little Lesson. — Kylo Ren teacher x student

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Professor Kylo Ren, Professors, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: When you decide to come to class with a lollipop, you catch Professor Ren’s attention, and he decides to do something about it.CONSENTED UNDERAGE SEX.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Little Lesson. — Kylo Ren teacher x student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whores! Sorry I’ve been M.I.A for a while, my laptop broke and I’m still trying to get it fixed :((
> 
> This story contains underage smut been Professor Kylo Ren and a student in their last year of high school!!! If this makes you uncomfy, please do not read <3

It had just been like any other regular day of class.   
  


You were in your last year of high school, and you found yourself constantly buried in the spine of your textbooks with your hands cramping from the hours of homework.   
  


You truly wanted to succeed in school and it was your goal to graduate on time and you always tried your best to impress your teachers.   
  


And that’s why you were always five minutes early to Professor Ren’s class.   
  


You had particularly wanted to make a good impression on him since his English class was very important to you.   
  


Not only that, but he was one of the coldest and closed off people you’ve ever come across.   
  


Most teachers were eager to applaud and praise you for your extra work and time you spent in their class, but Ren never seemed to blink an eye at you.   
  


You’d purposely hand in your work early, or do more then the needed work for essays and what not, yet he’d always just respond with a “Start working on your next assignment”.   
  


You knew it wasn’t a personal issue considering your high mark in his class, an average of 98, but you still made it your personal goal for him to warm up to you.   
  


So today, you arrived early to his class, books pulled taught against your chest with one arm, your other free hand holding a cherry lollipop between your flush lips.   
  


As you stepped into his classroom, everything sleek and clean, he merely just glanced at you from his desk, eyes flicking back to his work almost instantly.   
  


You try not to show your disappointment, sliding into one of the desks in the front of the class.   
  


You make a show of opening your book up, a small chapter book you had picked up on your free time, opening to the page you were last on.   
  


Not even five minutes into reading, he finally looks up at you again, brows furrowing just the slightest.   
  


“You’re early.” He comments, voice baritone and expressionless.   
  


You practically jump from the sound of his voice, your fingers pulling your lollipop from between your lips with a soft _pop.  
  
“Oh, _must have read my watch wrong.” You lie, looking up at him from his desk.   
  


He’s quiet for a moment, his deep honey eyes searching you for a moment, his gaze finally dropping to the cherry red lollipop you had now put back between your lips.   
  


“You aren’t allowed food in the classroom.” He adds, eyes flickering between you and the lollipop.   
  


You pout slightly. “I just opened it, though.” You whine, not wanting to throw away the fresh candy.   
  


He pauses for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek. His large hand sets down his black pen, his large frame standing from his wooden desk.   
  


Admittedly, you had found him extremely attractive, compared to all the other old teachers you had.   
  


He looked fairly young, but old too, somewhere in the early 30’s.   
  


He had the darkest raven hair you’d have ever seen, the king waves ending mid-neck.   
  


He had dark honey eyes that you swore were black sometimes, a large aquiline nose hooked on his face. 

And his _body._

He towered over every student by a good foot, the buttons on his white button up’s always tugging and daring to burst. 

He always had the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, his veins trailing down his somewhat milky skin. 

And his voice. 

You could listen to him speak about Shakespeare for _hours_ on end and still not be bored. 

You snap out of your daydream when you watch him circle around his desk, sitting on the edge of it and crossing his large arms over his chest. 

“1984?” He asks, eyes looking at the small book in your hands for a moment. 

You take a good suck of your lollipop, looking at the cover of your chapter book, _1984_ by George Orwell. 

“Big brother is watching.” You joke, quoting a common phrase from the novel. 

He doesn’t laugh, nor crack even a small smile, but instead makes a small _hmnh_ noise at the back of his throat. 

He watches you as you place the lollipop back in your mouth, your lips sucking at it while your tongue swirls around the ball of cherry sugar. 

This had seemingly been the most words he’s spoken to you outside of teaching, and honestly, it made you jittery with excitement. 

Such a big and attractive man had never given you this much attention before. 

“You know,” he begins, wetting his lips quickly, “It’s awfully distracting when you suck your lollipop like that.” He murmurs. 

You catch his eyes turn glossy, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he seemingly swallowed his next words. 

Before you could ask what he means, the sounds of students filtering into the classroom interrupts the moment. 

His head snaps ups, eyes scanning the various high school students that packed into the classroom.   
  
He gave you one last curious glance before he addressed the class, starting today’s lesson.   
  


You hadn’t payed much attention to what he was teaching considering you had already done the work for it last night ahead of time.   
  


He also hadn’t brought up the lollipop again, in fact, he almost seemed to _ignore_ it.   
  


Or so you thought, until in the middle of the lesson, his eyes land on you again, eyes falling on your lips.   
  


Your heart thumped against your rib cage at the thought of him watching you suck it, your lips surely tainted a flushed pink from it.   
  


He again wet his lips, almost having to _tear_ his eyes away from you, as if he wanted to keep looking.   
  


You subconsciously clenched your thighs under your school skirt, letting out a shaky breath.   
  


You couldn’t help but stare at his hands as he wrote on the chalkboard, his fingers tightly gripping the small piece of chalk.   
  


The tight grip had only made his veins stand out more, your mind instantly racing with a million thoughts.   
  


How you’d do anything to do have his big big big hands on you, squeezing, searching, _choking._  
  


You snap out of your sexual daydreams when he clears his throat, your eyes meeting his.   
  


He had caught you staring.   
  


And for the first time in forever, you saw a hint of a smirk on his lips, his top lip curled just the slightest.   
  


Your cheeks go red with embarrassment, your lips sucking harder on the lollipop as a way to distract yourself from the sudden rise of anxiety in you.   
  


What had you been thinking?   
  


He was your _teacher_ for heaven’s sake, you couldn’t be thinking these types of things. It was wrong.   
  


But it felt so right, and the growing heat between you thighs supported that.   
  


You tried to push through the rest of the lesson, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Professor Ren.

But it was so _hard._  
  


He had found ways to catch your attention, whether it was emphasizing words while looking at you, or walking by your desk, or even calling you out to answer a question you already knew the answer to.   
  


It was like he was _purposely_ taunting you, teasing you, knowing how much it made you want to crawl inside your skin and scream.   
  


Near the end of class he had given the students free time to start working on their own, his frame instantly travelling over to you.   
  


You watched him as he approached your desk, circling around so his hand held onto the back of your seat.   
  


His big frame hunched over you, the back of your head practically pressed against his chest as he hung over your shoulder.   
  


His breath was warm on your neck, sending shivers down your spine and all the way down between your thighs.   
  


You couldn’t deny the increasingly wet warmth now growing against the crotch of your cotton panties, making you clench with need.   
  


He takes in a deep breath through his nose, seemingly smelling your vanilla and brown sugar perfume you had sprayed this morning.   
  


“If I had known any better I would have told you to throw it out,” he murmurs, referencing the lollipop now between your fingers.   
  


“It really _is_ distracting, especially with the way your _sucking_ on it.” He finishes, voice low and husky for only you to hear.   
  


You swallow a small whimper, trying to keep in mind that there were other students around you.   
  


“C’mon,” he taunts, “don’t be shy now, _suck_.” He whispers, voice deep in his chest.   
  


You could have let out a moan right then and there, but instead, you obey, placing the lollipop between your lips again.   
  


You swirl your tongue around it, making a show of sucking and making wet noises with your mouth.   
  


He watched you from over your shoulder, inhaling sharply like it was almost painful watching you do it.   
  


His breath had hitched slightly, his lips pressed tight to hold back a deep growl. 

“ _Good girl.”_ He grumbles.   
  


Before you can respond, he pulls away all too quickly, his large frame moving back behind his desk.   
  


Your heart was practically clawing at your throat now, your cunt throbbing in your panties.   
  


You knew what you had just done was _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels, but you loved the adrenaline it gave you, especially knowing there were other students around you.   
  


Part of you wondered why he had switched up all of a sudden, why he had become so talkative all of a sudden, but your lust quickly clouded over those thoughts.   
  


You could feel the whole front of your panties wet now, sticky against your bare thighs under your skirt.   
  


Needing some sort of friction, you lean forward on the plastic chair, sighing quietly as pressure lands on your clit.   
  


You knew how risky all of this way. Professor Ren speaking to you like this, pleasuring yourself in the middle of class, the possibility of a student noticing.   
  


But you didn’t care, because all you cared about was taking care of the ache in your cunt now, taking care of the need for Professor Ren.   
  


You start to subtly grind your throbbing clit on the chair, spreading your knees a bit farther. 

You had to bite your lip to hold back any noise, your fingers limply holding the lollipop now.   
  


You could feel a warmth building in your stomach, breath hitched as colours exploded in your chest.   
  


It all felt so fucking good.   
  


You try to distract yourself from the building orgasm, picking up your book, _1984._

You try to focus on the words, the ink a blurry mess as you could feel your clit rubbing against the cotton panties and plastic chair.

You snap out of your pleasure haze when Professor Ren says your name, your hips stopping instinctively. 

His eyes burn holes into you, his gaze slowly falling to under your desk. 

From the angle of his desk at the front of the classroom, he had a perfect view under your desk top. 

His throat was tight, lips parted as he tried to regain control on his breath. His cheeks were a flush pink, pupils blown wide. 

_He had seen all of it._

He had watched you the whole time as you desperately and pathetically rubbed yourself against the desk chair, holding back your whimpers and mewls. 

His cock was unbelievably hard under his desk. Thankful that the front of the desk was covered by wood, his erection strained against the front of his black slacks. 

He could have so easily adjusted himself, or given himself a shameless palm under the desk, but he wouldn’t. He was better then that. 

“I advise you start your work,” he begins, realizing he had called out your name in front of everyone, drawing the attention of a few students. 

“We only have _five_ minutes left of class.” He finishes, almost as if he was trying to tell you something entirely different from what he said. 

Five minutes. Five minutes until he would pounce on you, doing unspeakable things to you in his own fucking classroom. 

Just at the thought his cock twitched and warmed, hot hot hot against his thigh. 

“Y-yes, Professor Ren.” You stumble out, cheeks red, now uneasy.   
  


You clit throbbed and ached as you stopped grinding against the chair, your heart hammering while on edge from having him stop you from cumming.   
  


You tried to distract yourself with your book once again, proceeding to suck on your lollipop.

The five minutes had passed quicker then you wished it had. 

Part of you wanted to leave, go home and take care of things.   
  


But the other part of you didn’t want to leave. You wanted to stay, see what he would do, _if_ he’d do anything.   
  


The bell for the end of the day rang throughout the classroom, the sharp noise sending shivers down your spine.   
  


Just as you quickly gather your things and stand, you wince at your slick that had down spread down your thighs, daring to peek past your skirt hem.   
  


Most kids filter out all eager to leave as you hesitated, Professor Rens’ eyes glued to you.   
  


Last one left in the classroom, you go to turn on your heel to leave but is quickly stopped when he half-barks your name.   
  


You look back at him, lollipop hanging in one hand as he aggressively pushes back his chair, practically lunging out of his chair.   
  


You start to tremble with fear as he swiftly moves to the classroom door, slamming it shut, locking it, and pulling the curtain over the classroom door window.   
  


Your knees go weak when he sharply turns on his heel, now stalking towards you all too slow.   
  


A dark look had washed over his face, almost as if something in him had _snapped._  
  


“P-Professor Ren?” Your voice quivers, swallowing a lump in your throat.   
  


He lunges at you all of a sudden, making you yelp and drop your novel and textbook, along with your lollipop.   
  


He presses his large frame against your small and nimble body, forcing you to practically sit on the edge of your desk.   
  


He was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling as he looked directly into your eyes, his pupils blown so wide you couldn’t tell the difference between the honey brown colour in his eyes and his black pupils.   
  


He was quiet, but he was saying so much.   
  


You could tell you were in _deep deep deep_ shit.   
  


He grabs thighs _hard,_ forcing them open so that you skirt was pulled loose and just barely covering your soaked through panties.   
  


He lowers his lips to your ear, growling deeply. One of his hands travelled to your neck, wrapping around it and eliciting a small squeak from your throat.

“You think you can just come into my class, sucking that fucking lollipop like a dirty whore and then _rub_ yourself in the middle of my lesson?” He grunts angrily. 

Your whole body trembles under his body that caved over yours, his hand squeezing your throat so tight that you couldn’t even answer. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he seethes, “I’m going to teach you a little fucking lesson for what you just did.” He taunts. 

You make a small whimper, your small hands wrapping his big wrist that grips your throat. 

He meets your eyes for a moment, wetting his lips and shaking his head. 

“Tell me you don’t want this and I won’t ever fucking touch you again, _say it.”_ He asks. 

You realized he was asking you to stop him. 

He knew how wrong this was just as much as you did, yet he didn’t _want_ to stop. 

And neither did you. 

So you stayed quiet. 

He waited another moment or two, giving you enough time to make up your mind and think it through. 

After a silent moment or two, he smashes his lips against yours, his scent and taste flooding over you like tsunami. 

You hadn’t noticed how strong his cologne was. It was somewhere between leather and jasmine, with hints of amber and moss.   
  
His breath tasted like distant toothpaste and a hint of morning coffee that had pretty much worn off.   
  
You could also taste cherry— your lips sticky and pink as the taste of cherry lollipop transferred between kisses.   
  


It felt good kissing him, better then any boy your age. He was actually _good_ at it, _dominant_ with it.   
  


He moves his other hand to the back of your head, his fingers burying into the strands of your hair, tugging your head back slightly.   
  


“You taste like fucking candy, such a dirty fucking slut for sucking on that lollipop and teasing me like that.” He groans to himself.

His soft lips pepper from your lips, across your jaw, and then to your neck, his teeth lightly sinking into the soft skin.   
  
You instantly arch into him from the feeling of his teeth, his tented crotch instantly colliding with your soaked panties.   
  
You let out a long mewl, eyes fluttering shut. He felt _big.  
  
_

“Awh, as my little slut never taken such a big cock before?” He taunts, forcing a pout.

Your clit pulsated as you tried to grind against his hard cock through his pants, needing some sort of friction.   
  


“N-No, sir.” You choke out, pleasure making your head almost dizzy.   
  


He inches lips towards your ear, lowering his voice to a husk that sends goosebumps down your arms. 

“I know you aren’t a virgin, a dirty, filthy, _disgusting_ whore like you loves getting fucked, doesn’t she?” He chuckled evilly against your earlobe.   
  


Normally, if a man had ever said this to you, you’d be quick to smack him.   
  


But Professor Ren did it in a way which it only fueled your fire more, your panties growing even more impossibly wet.   
  


You needed him, _now._   
  


“P-Please, I n-need you.” You muster out, voice shy and quiet.   
  


He latches his lips onto your neck, sucking on your skin as one of his hands trail up your bare thigh slowly.   
  


He quickly pushes your skirt up to your hips, revealing your soaked cotton panties.   
  


As he runs a finger along the crotch of your panties, his snickers into your neck.   
  


“Pathetic. I bet you were _so_ close to cumming when you were rubbing yourself against the chair, weren’t you?” He taunts.   
  


You let out a small squeak of satisfaction when he pressed down on your clit through your panties, tracing slow circles.   
  


You gulp for air, instantly winded by how good it felt to be touched like this by a older man.

“ _Fuck—_ my little slut loves me touching her swollen fucking clit, oh she does.” He murmurs to himself. 

Your hand shoots down to grab his wrist as he pulls your panties aside, dipping his fingers along your furnace-hot and _wet wet wet_ folds. 

“ _Hmphm!”_ You moan out, his thick finger sinking into your slick entrance. 

He instantly curls his finger against the spongy spot in you, the sweet spot that just feels _so fucking_ _good.  
_

Your body curls over, head burying into his wide shoulder. He adds another finger, scissoring you wide open. 

“I’m gonna need your cunt wet as possible if you want my fat fucking cock to fit into you.” He spits, breath heavy. 

You could tell his cock was solid in his pants, but pleasure racked you so much you couldn’t even think straight. 

As he presses both fingers against your g-spot, you cry out, body shuddering for a moment. 

“P-Professor!” You call out, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Say my name princess, say Kylo.” He offers, his words slowly coaxing me towards my building orgasm. 

“ _Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.”_ You whine, wanting his name to practically burn into your tongue until you memorize it. 

A tight pressure was building in your chest and you could feel your first orgasm quickly stampeding through you. 

“C’mon whore, cum since you wanted to be such a disobedient little bitch in class.” He demands, voice a deep bark. 

His words sending you over the edge, your cunt clenching around his two thick fingers as wet noises fill the glass.

Not wanting to make too much noise, you sink your teeth into his shoulder and let out a muffled cry. 

Your whole body convulses around his fingers, thighs shaking uncontrollably. 

Stars were dancing on your eyelids, flashes of white and red exploding in your chest and eyes. 

You had stopped breathing for a moment, your hips bucking against his palm as you rode out your orgasm. 

Before you could get a word in, he was ripping his fingers out from you and shoving them into your mouth. 

Your forced to suck on your own juices and cum as you watch his free hand tug at his pant zipper. 

You watched with puppy dog eyes as he pulled his cock free, the pure slab of girth and vein slapping against his navel and lower stomach. 

The head of his cock was an angry purple-red, blood pulsating through his long length as he gave it a few lazy tugs. 

Your scared whimpers turn muffled around his fingers, a string of drool running down your lip, chin, and then down your neck. 

Kylo could have cummed right there and then at the sight, eyes watering with drool on your lips, his fingers shoved into your mouth. 

He moved his hand from his cock to your sopping wet panties, tugging them to fall down your legs as he positions himself between your thighs. 

He lets out a low groan as he runs the head of his cock along your dripping folds, smacking against your clit a few times.

You let out a few muffled squeals, clit still sensitive from your first imploding orgasm. 

Slowly, his dips the head of his cock into your slick entrance.

He still for a moment, feeling your cunt twitch and stutter, trying to swallow more of his length. 

Then all at once, he rams into you, splitting you in two. You softly bit into his knuckles, a broken sob leaving you. 

His cock was thick and hot hot hot inside of your spasming cunt, forcing you to stretch around him. 

He doesn’t spare a moment, instantly starting to thrust at an ungodly pace, his slacks tugged just below the curve of his backside. 

He pulls his fingers free from your mouth, wrapping his arm around your back and pulling you closer against him, forcing his cock deeper.

He was practically hugging you as he rammed into you, your legs limply wrapping around him just below the curve of his backside.   
  


Your pleads and cry’s were on deaf ears as he rammed into you, the desk scraping against the tiled floor with each hard thrust.   
  


His cock was crammed right against your g-spot, the head of it hitting it with each hard hip thrust.

He had been rambling to himself for a moment, almost as if he wasn’t even sure what was coming out of his mouth.   
  


“C-Cunt so... _f-fucking_ wet— oh fuck— so f-f-fucking _tight!—“_ he grunts huskily, a strand of his long black hair falling in front of his eyes.   
  


“Oh god, k-Kylo, I...I’m gonna...” you begin, breath coming out in exasperated gasps.   
  


Even without saying it, he knew you were already close to your second orgasm.   
  


He could feel how tight your cunt was recoiling against his cock, gripping and taking each and every inch like a _good fucking girl.  
  
_

He moved one arm back around to your front, his fingers colliding with your clit again.   
  


You cry out again, zaps of pure ecstasy jolting through you as he starts tracing quick quick quick circles.   
  


You couldn’t even form words at this point, broken sobs and moans leaving your lips and muffling into his broad shoulder.   
  


After another moment or two of stimulation, you felt yourself tightening up everywhere, your second orgasm hitting you.   
  


This one was quicker, hitting you all at once so that your body went limp and you became a rag doll against him.   
  


Even after a moment or two, your brain still felt fuzzy and pinches of pleasure were still attacking you.   
  


Your cum had slicked his cock, making it easier for him to thrust in and out of you quicker.   
  


Kylo could feel his orgasm building harder then ever, his balls tightening and breath hitching.   
  


“Fuck— I’m gonna...blow my fucking... _hnn_ l-l-load.. _hmhmnnn!”_ He almost shouts, a animalistic growl tearing from his chest.   
  


His body sputters and stutters, everything freezing at once, even his breathing. 

Then, his body unravels and he shoots his hot cum into you, a long _hnnnn_ coming from his lips. 

You sat there, slumped against him and gulping for air as he pumped load after load into you. 

He finally found ground again, his cock slowly easing out of you and leaving more empty and gaping then ever before. 

His hands found your shoulders, helping you sit up with a little support. 

Slowly, you meet his eyes and search the distant look in his eye. You couldn’t read him. 

“I’ll have a new one for you tomorrow.” He says, glancing at your lollipop now on the ground. 

“Promise?” Your voice croaks, body sore and exhausted. 

He doesn’t answer, but the look he gave you convinced you that he would. 

And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so long lol, also I didn’t have time to proofread so excuse any errors you guys find :,)))


End file.
